Gustos y disgustos
by QueenSugar
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la dicha y desdicha del protagonista de Fairy Tail. Fic perteneciente a la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.
1. Le gusta

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Fic pertenece a la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island._

* * *

 **Le gusta: Los bosques**

Si había un lugar que le gustaba a Natsu, era el bosque. Allí se sentía en total libertad, podía hacer lo que placiera y sin ser perturbado. Al bosque de Magnolia le tenía mucho apego. Esto era entendible ya que muchos de los buenos momentos vividos, habían tenido lugar ahí. A menudo solía ir allí aunque solo fuese a recordar: las enseñanzas de Igneel, las tardes con Lisanna, los enfrentamientos con Gildarts, y sobre todo el tiempo compartido con Happy.

Hacía tiempo que no iba, las misiones lo tenían bastante atareado. Así que el primer día libre que tuvo decidió hacer una visita a su lugar sagrado.

-¡Hey Happy!-lo llamó el pelirosa

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?-respondió su compañero

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al bosque? Podemos pescar algo si te apetece-dijo el mago

-Lo siento, quedé con Charle y Wendy-respondió el exceed

-Está bien, será otro día-respondió el peli rosa

Luego de despedir a su amigo, Natsu emprendió camino a su lugar especial, mas apenas arribó al lugar una enorme pereza le inundó; haciéndole tumbarse en el césped, y a la brevedad caer en un profundo sueño.

Más tarde, el reposo de del pelirosa se vio interrumpido, por una especie de aullidos que provenían desde cerca. Al principio Natsu no les había dado mucha importancia, pero a medida que se fueron haciendo más intensos, decidió tomar precauciones en caso de que un animal salvaje apareciese.

Tomó rumbo hacia el lugar de procedencia de los sonidos, durante su avance pudo notar como los que antes le habían parecido aullidos, ahora se tornaban en lamentos.

Más adelante lo vio, de los árboles colgaba una red, y en ella, el emisor de los lamentos.

-¡Alguien que me ayude!-clamaba una familiar voz, desde lo que parecía una trampa para osos

Natsu, con sus llamas, incineró la cuerda de la que la trampa pendía, y con sus brazos atajó al individuo en su caída. Al remover las redes, pudo comprobar que la voz pertenecía a nadie más y nadie menos que a Lucy.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué hacías allí?-preguntó su compañero

-¿Natsu? ¡Oh! Bueno verás...Es una historia un tanto divertida-respondió la chica un tanto nerviosa

-Pues, tenemos tiempo-respondió el pelirosa, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

Lucy le contó de cómo estaba buscando inspiración para su novela, cuando se topó con Charle, Wendy y Happy. Éste último le sugirió que fuese al bosque, ya que Natsu se encontraba allí y de seguro encontraría inspiración; pero en su recorrido por el lugar había caído en una trampa de osos, y así es como había terminado colgada.

-Entonces...¿Viniste a verme?-preguntó el chico

-¡Cla-claro que no idiota!-exclamó Lucy bastante sonrojada-vine aquí por inspiración, pero caí en la trampa-agregó

-Oh, ya veo-respondió éste- Pero ya que es de noche, supongo que no vas a escribir ¿Te parece si hacemos una fogata?-la invitó

-No es una mala idea-respondió la chica-Iré a buscar algo de leña-añadió

-Será mejor que te acompañe Lucy, la última vez que estuviste sola por el bosque terminaste colgando de cabeza-alegó el chico maliciosamente

-¡Natsu!-lo retó enojada Lucy, mientras el nombrado se carcajeaba

Después de los momentos que iban a disfrutar, Natsu tendría un nuevo motivo para amar ese lugar.

* * *

 _N/A: Jamás he escrito nada de Natsu (nada que haya visto la luz del día), por lo tanto no se juzgar mi creación. Se aceptan críticas positivas como negativas._


	2. No le gusta

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Fic pertenece a la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island._

* * *

 **No le gusta: Los juegos de azar**

Si había algo que Natsu detestaba en el mundo, eran los juegos de azar, y lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible.

 ***Flashback***

El gremio se encontraba festejando el cumpleaños de Elfman, todos reían tomaban y luchaban, un festejo típico de Fairy Tail. Todo estaba "tranquilo" hasta que a Erza se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea, apostar en juegos de azar.

Por supuesto que fueron unos cuantos los aspirantes a vencer a Titania, aunque solo se tratase de un juego. Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Grey, Mira y el mismo cumpleañero, conformaban el grupo de participantes.

-¿No creen que somos muy pocos?-preguntó Elfman

-Tienes razón-respondió Cana- invitemos a alguien más-sugirió esta

-Hey, Natsu-lo llamó el cumpleañero-¿Te nos unes?-preguntó al peli rosa

-¡Claro! ¡Estoy encendido!-respondió el chico, entusiasta

-¿Tan siquiera sabes que son los juegos de azar, Flamitas?-dijo Grey a fin de provocarlo

-¡Claro que se jugar! ¿Acaso temes que juegue, Cubito de hielo?-respondió Natsu a sus provocaciones

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó Erza, con una voz fúnebre que sembró en un instante temor en los chicos-Si Natsu quiere jugar que lo haga, al final quien terminará ganando soy yo-alardeo ésta

-¡Ahora sí que estoy encendido!-exclamó Natsu

Habían acordado que lo primero en jugar sería a la ruleta, Mira era quien se encargaba de repartir las fichas, todos pidieron 20 para iniciar, bueno todos a excepción de Natsu.

Natsu había pedido 100 fichas de color rojo desde el inicio, todos quedaron asombrados, no pensaban que tuviese tal fortuna jugando. La primer ronda dio inicio y todos comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas, nadie apostaba más de 3 fichas, todos querían reservar para las rondas por venir, bueno nadie a excepción del pelirosa.

El chico dejó pasmados a sus compañeros cuando hizo su apuesta, todas las fichas al número 5.

-Natsu ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Erza apenas pudo dejar de lado el asombro

-¿Cómo que por qué? El 5 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de Igneel, por eso le aposté al 5-respondió con total calma y naturalidad

-No, no; me refiero al apostar todas tus fichas de una y a un solo número-le explicó la maga de reequipamiento

-Aaaaah, eso-respondió el peli rosa- Bueno, es para tener más oportunidades de ganar ¿Acaso no voy a ganar más fichas si apuesto más?- preguntó el chico

-Sí, pero...-respondió la chica antes de ser interrumpida por el peli rosa

-¡Entonces no se diga más!¡Todo al 5!-respondió el chico entusiasmado

La ruleta fue girada por la albina mayor y para la segunda ronda Natsu ya había perdido toda su apuesta.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el chico-Hey Mira, necesito más fichas-la llamó Natsu

-Primero debes pagar, flamitas-le respondió Grey

-¿De qué rayos hablas stripper?-preguntó Natsu desconcertado

-Las fichas valen dinero, debes de pagar por las fichas que tomaste-le explicó Grey-¿No lo sabías?- preguntó el chico con malicia

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?-preguntó Natsu molesto

-Son las reglas del juego Natsu, se supone que estabas al tanto-replicó Cana

Natsu tuvo que entregar la recompensa de las misiones que tenía hechas hasta la fecha y realizar en una semana la cantidad de misiones que podría hacer en un mes para saldar su deuda. A partir de esto se dio cuenta lo mucho que odiaba los juegos de azar.


End file.
